A projector may project an image onto a projection display screen or other projection display surface. The image projected onto the display surface is typically viewable by anyone who is able to view the display surface. For instance, except in the case of extreme viewing angles, if the viewer is able to see the entire display surface, the viewer is usually able to view the entire image projected onto the display surface. Thus, projection displays typically do not afford the capability for a viewer to be presented with an image that is not also visible other viewers.